turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Diplomats
It seems to me that we can treat this the same way as "Members of Cabinet" in that if three characters with a particular title are added then that can become a sub-category. For example, if we get two more military attaches like von Schlieffen, then that can be a new sub-category of "Diplomats". ML4E 21:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, let's watch for that. :As to the ambassadors, I think we might be able to sub-cat them a bit. While I don't think we have enough for specific categories like "German Ambassador to the US", we almost certainly have enough for the broader "Ambassadors to the US". Thoughts? TR 22:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::That makes sense. Would there be enough for "Ambassadors from the US" too? ::Also, looking over those in "Diplomats" and in thinking about it, another sub-cat for this cat could be diplomats who negotiated peace treaties. I'm unsure what to call it but it would include the "Peace Commissioners" from the GotS, those in Worldwar that negotiated with The Race after their invasion (Treaty of Cairo(?) I think it was), those in United States of Atlantis who negotiated peace after the revolution, and so on. These would be special purpose diplomats, if you will, rather than regular Embassy staff. ML4E 22:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::Let's try "Ambassadors to Country X" and "Ambassadors from Country X" and see which works better. Turtle Fan 23:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Ambassadors to: US=6, USSR=3 (Russia=2), to Mexico=3, to France=3, to the CS=3, to the Race=3, and a couple of others that are just one-offs. TR 23:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Canvassing the category to see if "Miscellaneous Foreign Ministers" has legs. Shigenori Togo, Joachim von Ribbentrop, Konrad Adenauer makes three, and there was the Zuwayzin foreign minister who was a POV throughout the series if we want to extend it to four. Since two of the three are Germans I'm wondering if a third might come along and we'd want to do "German Foreign Ministers" instead. There's also the matter of Judah Benjamin--He was Secretary of State of the CS (would have been Foreign Minister if the CS had modeled itself on a government other than the US) but no one in the world recognized his government. And if we want to do Confederate Secretaries of State, we've also got Walker, and I feel like I might be forgetting a third. Anyway, none of the above are currently included in the Diplomats category at all. Thoughts? Also, running through the current category I see that a very high proportion of these people are politicians. The field of diplomacy is more closely related to the field of politics and statecraft than anything else. It's not quite the same, but it's no more of a stretch than some of the current subcats of Politicians. Turtle Fan 20:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Miscel Foreign Minister has legs for sure. Antonescu was a Minister of Foreign Affairs while in power. So even if we divide it out for the Germans, we still have our requisite three. ::Hot damn. Maybe I'll do it later. Turtle Fan 21:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Digging further, add Robert Borden and Enver Hoxha to the Foreign Minister list. TR 03:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, this really is going to take off. ::::How about the other? Putting this category in Politicians? We just named a shitload of them, after all. Turtle Fan 05:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Defense/War Minister is probably also a viable category, but I'd need to review to make sure. TR 18:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC)